Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Heishi
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto becomes a new rider in the Gaim series. I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider.


Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Heishi

"Mai, Micchy! I'm going to get some food, you want anything?" A young man with blonde spikey hair, blue cerulean eyes asked his friends in Team Gaim. He wore the blue uniform associated with street dancers. This was Naruto Uzumaki, a member of Team Gaim

"Anything but ramen!" Both shouted at him from the stairs as Naruto lost balance for a brief second.

"Haters! See you guys later!" The blonde walked out in the streets of Zawame and brought some food for his friends, but not without prejudice. You see, Yggdrasill used propaganda and a staged attack to give the Beat Riders a bad image.

"Stupid old man. Huh?" He was interrupted from his trail of thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Still disrespectful as always Naruto." Naruto turned around to see Takatora. "Your parents are worried for you, since the day you left."

"They were never my parents and I was never a son to them, even my brothers and sisters never liked me." Naruto began to walk away until the older man's next words hit him.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto lunged at him but was stopped by Yoko Minato's surprise attack. She tripped him down and held him down with her leg.

"I don't give a shit about her. And you better let me go before I tear you a new one Minato." He said the name Minato with venom laced in his tone.

"Miss Minato, take care of him." She knocked out Naruto as the two took him with them. Naruto woke up an hour later inside a cell.

"Never thought I would be in prison this early in my life." Naruto joked around and tried to think of ways to escape.

"I wouldn't bother with that Naruto." Naruto saw someone he never wanted to meet again.

"Itachi Uchiha, came to gloat? How's the bastard?" Itachi scowled at Naruto's attitude for his little brother. Though it turned to a sad smile.

"He is no longer in the land of the living." Naruto became quiet, remaining until he gathered the words.

"Sorry, I may have not liked him but I don't diss the dead." Itachi nodded slowly.

"Naruto, I came here to talk to you about the Beat Riders. Your parents want you to quit and return home." He saw Naruto look down and possess a downcast look.

"I have no parents and if I ever did, they died a long time ago." Itachi took a different tactic.

"What about your siblings?" Naruto just continued to stare at him with blank eyes. "What about Hinata?" Now Naruto glared at him. "Oh right. Look Naruto, I can get you out of here because Ryoma doesn't know about this."

"Thanks but I'd rather eat some dirt. So you can go away now? Oh on the way, could you get me some ramen?" Itachi left, saying goodbye to Naruto as he left and entered his limousine.

"Driver, to Drupers please." Itachi then took out a Sengoku Driver and a Blackcurrant Lockseed. "I guess we do this the hard way Naruto my old friend."

(At Drupers, some time later)

"Where is Naruto? He should been back at the garage by now?" Mai was worried for her friend while Kouta was eating his fruit dessert.

"Naruto's tough, he is a black belt and knows how to fight. If he was a Beat Rider, I'd be worried for that Charment guy." Kouta returned to eating his dessert until Zack came in, bruised and battered.

"Zack!" They all got up to see his condition.

"Kouta, Micchy. A new Armored Rider, he's outside." Kouta and Micchy left as Zack lost consciousness. Kaito looked on as he ran off to join the other two in facing the new Armored Rider.

(Bravo and Gridon vs new Armored Rider)

"Another Beat Rider. This one is scary!" A girl cried out as everyone took in the appearance of the new rider.

His body was completely white except for the armor itself. The chest plate was similar to Ryugen's but had one centerpiece, pitch black and outlined with a red ring. The shoulder pads were spiked with red outlines. His helmet though had one horn on each side and he had a crown above his visor. His visor was also a deep crimson. (Basically his base body is that of Jam, with Ryugen's chestplate except with a single centerpiece, Jam's shoulder pads and Mar's helmet/mask. All in a black and red color scheme)

"Wonderful! A rider with some skills. What is your name monsieur?" The Blackcurrant rider stood still for a brief second before advancing.

"My real name is not important but you can call me Karasu. Armored Rider Karasu and you Beat Riders will be destroyed by my hands." Karasu had an axe for a weapon and charged the two in breakneck speed.

"A Beat Rider? Moi? You must be mist..." Bravo was hit by Karasu's axe as sparks came out of him. Gridon tried attacking from behind but he saw through his tactic and kicked him backwards where Gridon hit the ground.

"You made me angry! I will show you how outclassed you are." Bravo and Karasu were fighting toe-to-toe against each other. Bravo's blades were now in clashed with Karasu's axe.

"You are the one outclassed. You and your apprentice I presume." He dodged Gridon's mallet and kicked it from his hands. Karasu rolled away from Bravo's attack and took the mallet, using it against Gridon.

"Let's go Micchy!" Kouta transformed to Gaim and Micchy into Ryugen respectively. Karasu turned to them and began to fight them off. They began attacking Karasu as he fought back against them. Kaito changed into Baron and also joined in. Bravo, though also started to fight against the three new arrivals.

'I can't fight them all, they have a numbers advantage against me.' Karasu moved out of the way and tossed the mallet aside. He gripped his axe and detached it and reattached it into a rifle.

"Kouta Kazuraba, stay away from Naruto Uzumaki." Kouta's eyes widened at Karasu's exclamation.

"What have you done to Naruto!?" He charged Karasu who shot the ground and created a smokescreen.

(With Naruto)

'There has to be a way out of here?' Naruto tried to think of ways out of the cell. 'Man I'm sick of...Wait a minute, they need me alive.' Naruto pretended to be sick as he slammed into the bars and hit the ground. The guard opened the cell and went to check up on Naruto.

'Sucker!' Naruto snatched the keys and got of the cell, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Hey!" Naruto put his hand through the bars and slammed the guards head against the iron bars.

"Better get moving." Naruto ran from the scene and tried to find a way out from there. He took cover on the wall, watching as the alarmed sound and soldiers running past him. He traveled through the corridors and heard footsteps.

'Crap! Need to hide? A door!' Naruto opened the door and went in. 'That was close. Whoa.' Naruto looked at the room and found himself in a development laboratory. He looked around and found a briefcase next to a recorder.

He played the recorder and it was Ryoma Sengoku's voice. ' _The successful creation of the Sengoku Driver has been a success. This is one of the first ever Sengoku Drivers manufactured in history._

 _The subjects I used to simulate its functions were less than successful. Now the Driver has been upgraded, though the user must have a strong mind and body to use it._

 _Final message. I have scrapped the Sengoku Driver for a much more important task. The Genesis Driver.'_

The recording ended as Naruto opened the case to reveal a Sengoku Driver with a unique rider plate of it's own. It even came with a lockseed, a carambola lockseed. (For those of you who don't know, it is a fruit that resembles a star. I will use the Japanese name, Gorenshi for the henshin sequence.)

Naruto took the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed with him. He waited to see if anyone was around and left the building.

(Itachi's location)

"This idiot is working for Yggdrasil? Yoko, this would of helpful information before." Yoko simply handed him a file.

"You should also know that Mr Uzumaki has escaped." Itachi remained stoic but on the inside he conveyed anger on Yggdrasil's incompetence. Oren interjected before Itachi could get a word in.

"What's so special about that boy in Gaim's team?"

"Because his real name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Fiance to Hinata Hyuuga and future CEO of Konoha Operations." Now this shocked even Yoko who has thoughts to why Naruto would leave. "I know what you are thinking, let's just say Naruto's childhood wasn't the best."

(Team Gaim's Garage)

"We need to find Naruto, they must of done something to him." Mai told them all as Kouta sat there, thinking of why they would take Naruto? "Kouta!" He looked to see Mai worried for their friend.

"I got it." He got up from his chair and walked away from them. "I'll find him." Kouta opened the door, only for Naruto to run into him and make them both fall down and rub their head. "Found him. Geez, it hurts!"

A few minutes later Naruto was thoroughly interrogated by his friends, including those of Team Baron and Kaito himself.

"Alright Uzumaki, confess or else?" Mai brought a bowl of ramen in front of him alongside a trash can.

"You wouldn't!" Mai started to tip the bowl towards the trash can as Naruto panicked. "Alright! I'll talk, just don't hurt the ramen." This made everyone, except Mai and Naruto, feel like slapping themselves.

"A guy named Itachi was sent by parents to find me. I never mentioned it before but I kind of ran away from home." Now everyone looked at each other then at Naruto until one giant, 'EHHHH!', could be heard. "My real last name is Namikaze."

"Namikaze? As in the CEO of Konoha Operations Namikaze." Kaito asked Naruto who nodded. "That company funds other companies to make weapons. They ruined so many lives and now you tell me you're from a family of snakes."

"Kaito! That's enough!" Mai told him as she can only think of what Naruto was feeling.

"He's right." They all turned to him in shock. "They weren't much parents either, they favored my brothers and sisters over me every time. I was never their son, in fact I ran away two years ago because I had enough of their neglect."

(Flashback)

 _"Hey dad! I brought you some lunch." An 8 year old Naruto held a rice ball that he made by himself._

 _"That's great Naruto. Just put it on my desk, I'm busy now." Minato didn't look up from his desk and didn't see Naruto's disappointed look._

 _"Maybe if you take a bite you'll feel better." Naruto continued to pester his father until Minato snapped at the boy._

 _"I don't have time for this Naruto! Get the hell out of my office." Naruto cried and ran to his room._

 _"But dad, it's my birthday." Naruto cried to sleep that day and missed his entire birthday._

 _(Naruto Age-12)_

 _'Where is she? She said she'd be here.' Naruto waited for his mother to arrive at his kendo tournament. Naruto's match ended with him just barely winning._

 _"I'm home!" Naruto saw his mother cleaning up the table and noticed his presence for once._

 _"Where have you been?" She demanded while his other family members were waiting for an explanation as well._

 _"I told you I had a Kendo Tournament today, you promised you would be there." Kushina's eyes widened as she realized he was correct and tried to mumble an apology but Naruto left and ignored her._

 _(Naruto Age-16)_

 _"I hereby announce the engagement of Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga." A social event filled with people of higher status were there._

 _Naruto was slapped by Hinata who glared at him. "You planned this! I mean I don't even like you like that. Sasuke was right, you are a jerk!" Naruto had a teardrop fall from his face._

 _'Am I truly meant to be alone?'_

 _(Naruto Age-17)_

 _"If I'm not wanted here, then I'd rather live life my way." Naruto left a note and jumped out of his window to start a new life._

(Flashback End)

"It was disappointment after disappointment and I had enough. I admit I wasn't as smart as them or talented but it hurts you know. Until I joined Team Gaim, I was nobody. Now they want me back for some bulllshit marriage." Naruto gripped his knuckles as Kouta asked him a question.

"Do you want to stay here with us?" Naruto nodded at this. "Then stay, you're a member of Team Gaim and we're your family not them." Two members of Team Gaim arrived with a tablet in their hands.

"Bonsoir Zawame City. It seems Team Gaim and Team Baron have kidnapped a young man by the name of Naruto Namikaze. If you're watching this, surrender him by 12 pm tomorrow or else there will be consequences."

This caused the large group to became enraged until Kaito began to leave. "Kaito where are going?" Zack asked the former leader of Team Baron who simply told him that it wasn't his problem.

(Night time)

'Do I really want my friends to risk themselves for me? No, but do I have the guts to use this?' Naruto took out his Sengoku Driver and looked at the sky.

"So you have one now too." Naruto turned to see Kaito Kumon waiting there with his arms crossed.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" Kaito simply ignored his question and continued to speak.

"If you're not going to use it then throw it away." Naruto looked offended as Kaito continued. "You wanted the freedom from your family, why did you leave your family in the first place? Is it because of freedom or did you want to choose your own fate?" Kaito left as Naruto got the message from his words.

'Show me your resolve Naruto Uzumaki.' Naruto looked at the Lockseed and gripped it tightly.

(Next day, 12 pm)

"I see you arrived, Kouta Kazuraba. I knew you wouldn't bring Naruto with you and I was hoping for it actually. Now he won't have to see me kill you." Itachi put on his Sengoku Driver and unlocked his Lockseed.

 **"Blackcurrant!"** A crack appeared and a metallic blackcurrant appeared from it.

 **"Henshin!" "Lock On!"** Itachi pulled the small knife as the blackcurrant formed into his armor. **"Come On! Blackcurrant Arms: Crushing Defeat!"** Itachi formed his axe as Kouta was about to transform.

"Kouta!" Naruto arrived as he walked slowly with Sengoku Driver in hand. "He's mine to fight, alone." Suddenly time seemed to have stopped as a blonde haired version of Mai appeared with one red eye.

"If you choose this path, there is no turning back and you'll have to fight for the rest of your life." She sternly stated as Naruto smiled in determination.

"I've always been fighting, I just never knew it. But now I fight for my friends and all of those who can't defend themselves. I am a soldier!" Naruto put on the belt as it locked on to his DNA.

 **"Gorenshi!"** A light green Carambola shaped armament came out of the crack.

 **"Henshin!" "Lock On!"** Naruto pulled the trigger as his light navy blue undersuit covered him. The Ride Wear was the same body type as Ryugan's except the visor was a four point star and his arm bracers were golden in color, as well as his leg braces.

 **"Soiya! Gorenshi Arms: Moeru Kaze! (Blazing Wind)"** Naruto's Arms Form looked similar to a ninja's, his arm bracers now turned light green with golden slanted spikes. His visor was now covered in another yellowish four point star, while the back of his head had a carambola shaped helmet.

His chest plate was similar to a Ringo arms user except it was less bulky and resembled Zangetsu's more. His shoulder pads had small slanted spikes, all with a light green color scheme with silver outlining. On the left side was a Musou Saber and on Naruto's back was a giant star shaped fruit shuriken.

(Naruto basically looks like a ninja with a fruit star motif, had to research this fruit.)

( . /search?q=kamen+rider+ninja+rumor&biw=1242&bih=606&tbm=isch&imgil=Src8wNoRvBARdM%253A%253BBsIkv8cCKVHNLM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F% .com%25252F2012%25252F05% &source=iu&pf=m&fir=Src8wNoRvBARdM%253A%252CBsIkv8cCKVHNLM%252C_&usg=_kKNWOaRLIJ_dqDhMtrPrfHGPoMI%3D&ved=0CCwQyjdqFQoTCIvpz6mIq8cCFSOC2wod264DoA&ei=UC3PVYuBKKOE7gbb3Y6ACg#imgrc=UpzHx0s07OszhM%3A&usg=_kKNWOaRLIJ_dqDhMtrPrfHGPoMI%3D) (This'll give you a general idea of what Naruto's Rider design is like, also Ride Wear is the default of the Armored Riders in Gaim)

"Naruto you're an Armored Rider!" Kouta shouted in awe as Micchy stood there shocked to the core.

'He could ruin my plans but also be useful.' Micchy and Kouta transformed and fought Bravo and Gridon.

"You became an Armored Rider, I knew they would drag you down." Itachi took out his axe and attacked Naruto who took out his blade and charged.

(Kamen Rider Gaim Track 25)

"You were supposed to return to your family and become the man I knew you could be!" Itachi swung his axe, Naruto rolled out of the way and jousted the saber at Itachi who dashed back to avoid it. He flipped Naruto over and held him down with his weapon.

"And that means becoming someone's puppet? I refuse!" Naruto used the saber's gun and blasted Itachi away from him. "I already have a family, Mai, Micchy, Team Gaim and Kouta!" Naruto actually slashed Itachi and was pushing him back.

"Why Naruto? I treated you as if you were my own brother, my family treated you as our own." They clashed as Naruto's speed increased as Itachi could barely block his strikes.

"No you didn't, but my friends did. They are my family!" Naruto took out his shuriken and used it as a melee weapon as he caused Itachi to roll back. Itachi changed his weapon into a rifle, shooting at Naruto.

"Guh!" Naruto was hit repeatedly as Itachi made his way to him. Itachi pulled the knife and powered up his weapon.

 **"Blackcurrant Squash!"** Itachi sent several beams at Naruto, who got his second wind. Naruto slashed at each blasts and blocked them all. He picked up his shuriken again and pulled the cutting knife down.

 **"Gorenshi Squash!"** The shuriken began to glow as Naruto tossed it. The projectile went straight for Itachi but it swerved away from him and began moving around him as Itachi couldn't keep up. It hit him from behind, then went to his side until one final charged attack at the front. An explosion signaled that the fight was over.

(End Ost)

Itachi groaned in pain as his Sengoku Driver was destroyed and his Lockseed. "You could have been happy with us and your family."

"I'm already with my family Itachi. Please." Naruto undid his transformation. "Please give them this and never return here again."

(Yggdrasil Tower)

"A new Rider and he was able to beat Itachi. To think I left an extra Sengoku Driver around but no matter, a Genesis Driver is superior in every way." Ryoma Sengoku, the creator of Rider Belts re-played the footage.

"Kouta Kazuraba, Kaito Kumon and the new talent, Naruto Uzumaki. They are dangerous factors to my plans. Takatora, I know you had a past with Mr Naruto but I need the Driver back." Takatora nodded as he watched the footage of Naruto's recent transformation, then left thinking to himself.

"Still unpredictable as ever Naruto. Maybe I can convince you to join Yggdrasil."

(Namikaze family)

"I will never return because I found a place where I finally belong. Friends, real friends, who are also my family.

I don't think I can forgive you now. I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you all done to me. But I will say this, some good came from all the cold treatment you all gave me. If you hadn't done this to me, I wouldn't have met Kouta and the others, for that I thank you.

Live the life you all want but do it without me. Let me live the life I want, the good and the bad. Let me be me.

Yours sincerely Naruto Uzumaki.

p.s, harm my friends again and you'll pay dearly."

Minato read aloud to his family and friends. Kushina and her daughters were in tears, the men filled with regret. Hinata was also there as she cried into her hands. Minato told all of them to get out, including his wife.

He activated a giant monitor as Ryoma appeared. "Mr Namikaze, I see you heard about your son. May I say he has talent for fighting, after all he is a kendo champion."

"Enough banter Ryoma, I'm coming to Zawame and I need something from you. A Genesis Driver? I seen what Itachi did with your Sengoku Driver and against my son that won't do, after all Itachi was the one who taught Naruto how to fight and look where that got him."

"I figured you would say that, what is in it for me?" Minato replied with a stern tone.

"Konoha Operations will be in Yggdrasil's debt." Ryoma took out a Genesis Driver and a unique Energy Lockseed. A Dragon Fruit Lockseed.

"Welcome, New Generation Rider Tyrant."

(Naruto's location)

"Welcome to Gaim's newest Beat Rider: Heishi!" The team cheered on Naruto who blushed in embarrassment.

"Heishi? I like it. So who's hungry?" Naruto asked them as they looked at each other.

"Anything but ramen!" Kouta and the others ran off as Naruto looked on with shock.

'They are my friends, those days in the past are nothing but memories.' He saw them running away from him. "Oi get back here!"

(Ending theme-One Ok Rock-Memories)

Post-Credit Scenes:

Minato has arrived wearing a Genesis Driver and the Dragon Fruit Lockseed. He activated it and changed into Kamen Rider Tyrant.

Kaito Kumon looked at his own Genesis Driver and we see a foreshadowing of him becoming Lord Baron.

Itachi is in the hospital as mother visits him. Kushina looks at Naruto's baby pictures as the screen turns to the credits.

 **End. Instead of my other Kamen Rider One-shots, this is set in a separate universe. I decided to give Naruto a ninja motif since he is a ninja. I will also give him other**

 **Kamen Rider Heishi Gorenshi Arms: Has the best speed and jumping stats of any Gaim Rider, but his punching and kicking power are average.**

 **Naruto himself is skilled at close combat and an expert swordsman thanks to his kendo training. He also studied martial arts and uses his dancing skills to his advantage.**

 **Other Lockseeds:**

 **Ichigo**

 **Suika**

 **Blood Orange (Have a surprise)**

 **Rider Lockseeds:**

 **Decade**

 **OOO**

 **Kiva**

 **Diend**

 **ZX**

 **Kabuto**


End file.
